Uchiwa Seduction
by LadyShadow22
Summary: Les Uchiwa sont beau, sexy, de vrai dieu grec, magnifique, un beau corps, ils sont intelligent, ils ont tout pour plaire... et quand ils jouent au séducteur, cela fait des dégâts pour leur cible. Après tout ce sont eux les meilleurs. C'est ainsi que Madara et Itachi se lancent dans une compétition de "Seduction Uchiwa" sur l'akatsuki afin de savoir qui est le meilleur.


Comme tout les jours à l'Akatsuki, nos chers Nukenins préférés s'ennuient. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire, à vrai dire. Ils n'avaient aucunes missions, et avaient la flemme de se bagarrer entre eux. Pourtant, deux membres était assis l'un en face de l'autre. Deux paires d'yeux rouge sang se fixaient, avec un air de défi dans le regard, ces deux personnes étaient Madara et Itachi Uchiwa. Ces deux là c'étaient mis en tête de se lancer un concours, un concours qui constituait à savoir qui était parmi les deux le meilleur séducteur. Les cibles étaient les membres de l'Akatsuki eux-même et chacun devait compter le nombre de fois avec qui il passait la nuit. A la fin celui qui gagnais serais le dominant car oui la récompense était de coucher ensemble mais avec un qui serais complètement soumis à l'autre.

Chacun s'était attribué quatre cibles. Madara devait séduire : Pein, Sasuke, Hidan et Zetsu. Quand à Itachi, il devait séduire : Pein, Sasuke, Deidara et Sasori. Choses faciles, vous allez dire, oh mais non ce n'est pas aussi facile que vous pouvez le croire car les membres étaient au courant du concours et donc n'étaient pas très retissant à se faire séduire de la sorte tout ça juste pour un stupide défi pareil. Les deux Uchiwa eurent un sourire commun en fixant leur cible, puis ils se levèrent en même temps en riant avec un air sadique...la chasse commence et que le meilleur gagne

Donc la chasse est ouverte, très intéressant. Alors ma première cible est le leader de l'Akatsuki alias Mister Herisson. Ce petit coincé râleur et froid sur le bord va crier quand il passera sous ma main, c'est moi qui vous le dit, et en plus il adore coucher ses subordonnés mais n'aime pas être dominé, c'est dommage pour lui car je compte bien le dominer et si il le faut je l'attacherais avec les yeux bandés pour que ça soit encore plus excitant.

Bien, sur ceux cherchons où est ma cible...Je marche dans les couloirs, mains dans les poches quand j'entends un bruit venant de la salle de bain et plus précisément de la chambre de Pein. Ah, il est en train de prendre une douche. Alors, avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, j'entre dans la chambre et tout en me déshabillant me dirige vers la douche. Je peux voir sa silhouette nue à travers le rideau de la douche en train de se laver le corps. Une fois complètement nue, je tire le rideau de la douche et me frotte à l'Uzumaki d'une façon très sensuelle, la tête dans le cou. J'entends comme une sorte de gémissement, oh on dirait que ça lui plaît. Je continu donc tout en lui caressant le torse et mordillant légèrement une oreille percées.

Il s'excite de plus en plus à chaque caresses de ma part. Je le plaque torse au mur, et les poignets au dessus de la tête que je tiens avec mes mains d'une poigne ferme et serrés. Je lui lèche la nuque avec passion, ma langue descend le long de sa colonne vertébrale, je ne résiste pas à l'envie de lui pincer les fesses aux passages. Il sort un cris de désir de sa bouche, ah il est facilement excité, c'est pour ça que je l'ai pris en premier. Je libère une de mes mains mais tenant toujours ses poignet avec l'autre et me glisse vers ses cuisses, il frisonne à mesure que je descend vers son entre-jambe. Soudain, il crie fort, et cambre avec la tête en arrière, c'est normal que je l'ai pris en main et que je suis en train de faire des va-et-viens assez rapide avec ma main. Je pris alors ma plus belle voix sexy pour lui dire.

******Mad : ~ ça t'excite, ce que je te fait ?****  
********Pein : ahmmm oui !****  
********Mad mord l'oreille : ~ à quel point ?****  
********Pein « gémit » à te vouloir ! « griffe mur »****  
********Mad : hn, j'ai envie de te torturer un peu avant****  
********Pein : aahh « halète »****  
**  
Je profita qu'il halète pour glisser deux doigts dans sa bouche, qu'il lécha avidement. Une fois qu'ils furent bien humidifié, j'écarte ses fesses et y glisse les deux doigts dedans. Bien sûr, il cria légèrement de douleur, c'était quand même sa première fois qu'il était soumis alors j'allai doucement mais assez sensuelle pour le faire gémir et qu'il oublie la douleur en lui. Au, bout de quelques minutes, il se mit à gémir mon nom en me suppliant d'accélérer mes mouvements, ce que je fit en souriant. Il criait à présent de plaisir, les ongles qui griffait le mur avec la tête en arrière. Pensant qu'il était fin prêt, je le retourna et le porta, il mit ses bras autour de mon cou. Vraiment, il était adorable le rouge aux joues et haletant alors qu'il me suppliait des yeux d'aller plus loin.  
**  
********Mad : « le tiens » tu es prêt ? « lèche le cou rapidement »****  
********Pein : « crie » OUI !****  
********Mad : bien tes désires sont tes ordres alors~ « le pénètre sauvagement »****  
********Pein : HHAAMMA !**

Je ne lui laisse même pas le temps de reprendre son souffle, que je lui donnais des coups des hanches puissant et sauvage. On entendait plus ces cris et ses hurlement dans la chambre. Il me griffait le dos, quand à moi je lui mordait le cou à sang pour augmenter le plaisir. Criant mon nom fort, je lui donna des coup de reins bestiale sur la prostate que j'avais trouvé du premier coup. Il se cambra en arrière en me tirant les cheveux, un peu de bave coulait de ses lèvres. Alors, pour augmenter la cadence et lui faire atteindre l'orgasme, je le plaqua contre le mur et alla à la vitesse maximum en y allant comme une bête. Il hurla un orgasme et éjacule quand je lui donna un dernier coup bien placé. Je laissa un grognement de plaisir avant de me vider en lui à mon tour. Complètement essoufflé, je le reposa sur ses pied en me retirant, on pris la douche ensemble pour se laver et une fois propre, je me rhabilla quand à lui il s'écroula sur son lit, morte de fatigue.

******Mad : au fait, c'était vraiment parfait « caresse dos » ~ si tu veux recommencer appelle-moi trésor hehe « quitte la chambre »****  
********Pein : hnff « s'endort »**


End file.
